YuGiOh 5D's: Sayer's Death
by Pookles
Summary: Takes place before the mess with the dark signers but after the Fortune Cup. Misty volenteers to "take Sayer out" for Akiza and Yusei to help Akiza heal, and for Misty's revenge on her brother. Rated T for graphic violence and language. Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

Starry: This story is a very violent version of Sayur's death, my best friend wanted me to write this for her and just so you know she's playing Misty. (My BFF = Misty) And yes she hates Sayur this much…

Akiza: Finally a story I can enjoy!

Yusei: What story? What is this website?

Starry: *laughs hysterically* looks like you have some explaining to do Akiza!

Akiza: *glares angrily* Starry does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's…

(Setting: before Sayur's duel with Carly)

Misty POV:

I walked in the front doors of the Arcadia Movement building carrying a black duffel bag, I walk up to Akiza Izayoi's room and knock on the door.

"Akiza?" I call softly from behind the door.

"Come in," I hear her voice call.

I open the door slowly careful not to wake anyone and close it behind me.

"Akiza, you remember the plan right?" I say placing my duffel bag on the bed and sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I do, but where will I stay?" she says looking at me.

"With Yusei, I know you two have bonded a little bit, but I know you'll be fine," I say reassuring her and placing my hand on her shoulder. "He already knows what I'm planning to do and he's coming to get you."

"Okay, I should be okay with him…" she says looking away a light blush showing in the moonlight from her window.

My eyes light up. "You like him don't you?" I ask eagerly.

"No, he just helped me and I thank him for that."

"I know you're lying, you like him and you know it."

"I know, please don't tell him!"

"I won't," I say with a glance out her window. "He's here. Open the window and lower yourself down with your powers."

"I'll try," she says walking to the window.

Akiza POV:

I'm standing at the window looking down to see Yusei at the bottom waiting for me. Hell, I was committing suicide by jumping out this window, but I had to do it. I step onto the window sill and jump off. I flatten myself out and concentrate my powers on the wind.

'_It wouldn't hurt Yusei to scare him a little bit.'_

I let myself fall a bit faster, once I'm five feet from the ground I stop myself and gently lower myself into his arms. I open my eyes and look into his.

"You scared me stiff, don't ever scare me like that again," he says smiling as he lets my legs drop to the ground.

"Thanks for this Yusei, but where are we going?" I ask worriedly.

"To Luna's mansion," he says smiling.

I shrug my shoulders and glance up at the open window.

Misty POV:

Akiza had just jumped out the window and I wasn't scared for her. Normally when a person jumped out a window you would think they were committing suicide but she wasn't Yusei had probably caught her. I walked over to my duffel bag and pulled out a second one and filled it with Akiza's clothes and belongings which wasn't much. I took a good look at the belongings I was packing. All of her clothes took up less than half the bag and I realized what else she had. I open her drawers and placed in the bag The House of Night Series, a pencil case with a black rose pattern on it, her toiletries, two hard to believe fake roses on black one red with the stems intertwined and tied with a piece of red and black polka spotted ribbon.

'_This is beautiful even though it's fake, must be really important,' _I think as I place the roses in the bag.

I went through her nightstand and found the last of her belongings which were a red and black camera, a four subject notebook, and her diary. I placed the camera and notebook in the bag, but I find myself staring at the diary, it's decorated with a black rose in the center surrounded by stardust.

'_Wow, she does love Yusei…' _I think as I place the diary in the bag.

I walk over to the window to see Akiza standing up and looking at me. I give her thumbs up and drop the bag from the 10 story window.

Akiza POV:

I watch my bag fall out the window and give Yusei a side glance then close my eyes as my hand flashes out and the bag immediately lands in my open hand.

"You've learned a lot more," he says impressed as I turn to face him holding the bag with both hands.

"Thanks, I can do a lot more and I feel more comfortable with my powers, you're right, my powers are a gift not a curse," I say as I smile back at him.

He walks over to his runner and tosses me a helmet. I put it on and hop on the back of his runner and we ride off to Luna's mansion. We get there and we walk through the front door to the house to see Luna, her brother Leo, Jack and Jack's assistant Mina. These are the people who sort of accept me. Leo runs over to Yusei not noticing me.

"Yusei, where have you been? You left without telling us!" he shouts waving his hands.

'_Obviously, this boy is a little hyperactive…' _I think staring at the boy who glances back after practically screaming at Yusei.

"Ahh, the witch!" he yelps taking a few steps back.

Yusei glances back at me, "You okay?" he asks worried.

I nod and pull three cards out of my deck and stare at them. Winged Dragon of Ra, Obelisk the Tormentor and Slifer the Sky Dragon, I sigh and look at the ceiling. Yusei turns to the others.

"As you guys know, except for you Leo, Akiza is going to stay with us while Misty takes care of some business…" he says looking a bit disgusted.

"I wish I was doing it, except not the same way she's going with it after all," I say a noticeable ripple of discomfort passes through my body. "She told me exactly what she was doing."

"Sounds unusual, well anyways you're here and she's there so let's get you settled," Mina says as she and Luna lead me upstairs to where my room would be. I walk in the door to see a small room a single bed against the right wall and a desk right next to the door next to the bed. The closet was on the left wall and a fairly large window took up most of the back wall with a window seat.

"Thanks girls," I say turning to them.

"You should get ready for bed, and you should be in bed," Mina says looking at me then Luna.

I nod to Mina and Luna and they leave and I quickly get changed into my pajamas, hop into bed and pull Tempted out of my duffel bag and place it on my lap. I pull out my diary and pencil case and place them on the desk. I tuck the bag under the bed and begin reading. About an hour later I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in," I say not looking up from my reading.

Misty POV:

I'm now walking to Sayur's room. The night before we'd evacuated all the psychics, which there were five not including Akiza, staying in that building. They all went home to their families who accepted them back without any problem. I got to Sayur's room and kicked open the door to his room to see him sitting up in bed, shirtless.

"Good evening Ms. Lola," He says putting down his reading.

"Cut the crap Sayur, you know what I want," I retort.

"Which is?"

"You dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Starry: Sorry I forgot this at the end of chapter 1. Okay I'm trying to incorporate some romance in with the gory graphic violence, but I'm gonna try my best to be blunt with it. It will show up in this chapter. All credit for Misty POV's goes to my best friend!

Akiza POV:

"Hey Akiza, how are you doing?" I hear Yusei ask as I look up at him.

I take a good look at him. He's not wearing his jacket or his boots and socks.

"Fine and I'm not offended by Leo, he doesn't know any better," I say reading his mind.

"Well I had a talk with him and now he does know better," Yusei says smiling.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine for right now."

"I know but the tournament…" he says sitting on my bed looking away.

I pull on his chin so he's looking into my eyes. "Yusei, you can worry about me all you want, I know how you're feeling about my situation right now and I can't say I blame you, but I'm okay," I say smiling trying to calm him down.

He smiles and pulls away from my hand, but continues to stare into my eyes.

"I know your fine, but I can't help but worry," he says his smile slowly fading.

"Go to bed," I say playfully pushing him up.

He smiles and stands up.

"Goodnight Akiza," he says lingering in the doorway.

"Goodnight and go to bed please sleep it won't help anybody if you don't get any sleep," I say as I close the door behind him with my powers.

Misty POV:

"Really? Good luck," he says standing up and putting his shirt on.

"Oh, trust me, if anyone was wishing someone luck it would be you to you," I say pulling ten knives out of the duffel bag.

He grunts as my psychic powers knock him against the wall and I throw the knives into the loose sleeves and his loose pant legs, pinning him against the left wall.

"Impressive for a young lady," he says snickering.

I backhand him across the face.

"Shut up you emotionless bastard! Oh and one more thing, don't scream!" I shout at him.

I walk over to my bag and pull out a tazer and shoot him with it. And of course he screams. I pull the tazer end off his chest and place it back into the barrel and place the tazer back in the bag. This tazer doesn't knock you out it just hurts like hell. Next, I pull out a dagger still in its plastic case. I take it out of the case and drive it right into Sayur's left thigh. He screams again as the blood pools onto the floor.

"W-What is this burning in my leg?" he pants eyes wide with fear.

I snicker and turn to him from my bag. "I soaked the blade of that dagger in acid."

His eyes widen even more and his head hits the wall behind him. I walk back over to him with a three-pronged, metal, and superheated ritual cutter which looked like a violent version of a backscratcher behind my back. I pull his chin downward so he's looking at me.

"Do you want me to end it?" I ask smirking.

He shakes his head. "I-I c-can live t-through t-this," he manages to get out over the pain of the acid.

I release his chin and get on my knees. I move my arms so that they are straight out beside me as if I was playing a tree in the school play. The ritual cutter in my right hand, glowing red because of the heat, I stand up and place the cutter just below his collarbone and rake it downwards to his waist leaving a very wide slash mark going down his chest.

Akiza POV:

I'm sitting up in bed lights off against my headboard, legs flat out in front of me as if I could just so much as lean forward and touch my toes. Then my door opens.

"Akiza? You okay?" I hear Yusei ask.

"No, I'm not okay…" I say looking away from him.

He walks over and sits on my bed, I look further away.

"What's wrong?" he asks worry showing in his voice.

"I-It's just that…I'm going to have nightmares about what Misty's doing…" I say feeling pathedic.

"Akiza, its okay to be grossed out by something so much that you'll have nightmares, look at Jack, he has nightmares about doing a surgery and seeing a human heart in someone's body, Akiza what I'm getting at is that you're not alone," he says, me knowing that his reassuring yet worried eyes are on me.

"Okay, I feel at little bit better…" I say half glancing at him.

"Then what would make you feel completely better?"

"If…actually never mind it's stupid…" I say looking at the wall.

"What is it Akiza?"

"No it's stupid."

"Akiza, please tell me…"

"If you would sleep with me, just in the same bed."

He smiles and lies down next to me; I roll over and face the opposite direction.

"Akiza, if I'm here to comfort you why aren't you facing me?"

"I-I…"

He gives me the pathetic eye roll and exhale. He grabs my shoulders, rolls me over, and tucks my head under his chin. His arms wrap tightly around my shoulders and I feel my face get hot, my cheeks get red, I bite my lip and start shaking.

"You okay? You're shaking Akiza," he says forcing me to look at him.

"O-Oh yeah…I'm fine…" I say looking away quickly.

He chuckles and squeezes me tighter for a moment.

"You are so difficult…"

"U-Umm…Yusei…?" I ask.

"Yes Akiza?" he says pulling my head up to gaze into my eyes.

"I-I…never mind…" I say turning away chickening out.

"Let me guess…you have a bit of a crush on me?" he says smiling.

"If I asked you to stay with me, do you think that I don't? Damn Fudo, you sure took your sweet time figuring that out," I mutter as he pulls me closer.

"Yea, I wanted to make sure I had a moment like this with you before I told you this…" he says looking away and rolling me onto his stomach so we can be face to face.

'_Well at least he's no coward,' _I think as he turns back to look at me.

"What did you want to say Yusei?"

Misty POV:

I shudder at sight of the amount of blood dripping from his body and onto the floor and I cut his skin twice more each slash mark going to one of his shoulders. I pull open the flaps of his skin and walk over to my bag.

"What are you going to do? Slash my internal organs to pieces?" he says blood now dripping out of his mouth.

I don't say anything as I put on my fireproof gloves and pick up the coals of the fire I'd used to heat the ritual cutter. I place the coals in the open spaces in between is internal organs and quickly sew him back up. It looked like he'd just gone through surgery and the best surgeon had sewn him back up. I take off the gloves and grip the handle of the whip that was handing from my belt. He screams in pain again, my eyes narrow and I lash the whip at him.

"Shut up you heartless bastard!" I shout at him as he flinches away from the pain of the fresh scar with blood dripping from his left cheek.

I set his clothes on fire and I let the fire keep burning the only thing that really hadn't been damaged yet, his flesh. As soon as the fire had burned completely through his clothes the knives were no longer holding him to the wall so he falls face first onto the blood covered floor. The only article of clothing he was still wearing was his fireproof pants.

'_Why the hell is he wearing fireproof pants?' _I think as I place all the instruments of torture back into the duffel bag and pull out the last two clean, instruments of torture.

I walk over to where he lay on the floor and pull out my R-77 Revolver (I don't know much about guns so I just copied what the picture was called) with the muffler on the end.

"What are you goi-"He starts but gets cut off by a bullet into his left temple.

I pull out a knife and brandish the Crimson Dragon into is back, symbolizing that this was meant to be. My eyes turn red and I am face to face with the Crimson Dragon.

"Thank you Misty Lola, you've defeated the last major emotional threat to the signers, you have my eternal thanks to you, protector of the signers," the dragon says calmly.

I bow to the dragon and I come back to my senses. I grab my bag and run out of the building. I turn back to face the building and pull a grenade off my belt which had been hidden by my coat. I pull out the pin and chuck it into the fifteenth story window and wait till it explodes before running off back to my house. I use my connection with the Crimson Dragon and my abilities given to me as protector of the signers to make the torture weapons disappear into a different dimension until I need them again.

'_Hopefully I won't ever need these again,' _I think as the bag disappears.

I finish my duty of getting rid of the evidence and go up to my room, change my clothes and go to bed.

Akiza POV:

"Akiza, I-"He starts as I place a finger over his mouth.

"Don't say it," I say removing my finger from his mouth

"Say it then don't say it, make up your mind woman!" he says playfully careful not to wake anybody up.

"I think I'll be able to sleep now," I say getting off of him and standing up.

He grunts playfully and gets up. I start towards my bed but Yusei grabs me by my waist and pulls me to him. I give him an eye roll and smile.

"You can't leave me can you?" I say playfully.

"Not without doing this…" he says cutting off my thoughts with his lips on mine.

This is what I'd always wanted, to have my first kiss with the man I loved the most, Yusei, and now I have what I've always wanted.

I place my hands on his chest, leaning into him, letting go of all the hurt I'd experienced earlier in my life. We release each other two minutes later panting. I smile and watch as he tries to take his leave but lingers in the doorway.

"Goodnight Akiza, my beautiful rose," he says sweetly and comfortingly.

"Goodnight Yusei, my knight in shining armor."

He closes the door and I roll back over in my bed still feeling his lips on mine moments later I fall asleep.

Starry: That was the grossest story I've ever written.

Akiza: I liked the parts where Misty kills Sayur!

Yusei: Wow Akiza, you are so mean sometimes.

Akiza: Watch it Fudo, don't make me get Misty over here!

Yusei: Oh shit…

Starry: *starts laughing* Yusei you better start running! Thanks for reading! I did not come up with the Misty POV parts! If you think they were too gory please blame my best friend! Please Review!


End file.
